Overstraining a flexible line, such as an electrical cable, a hose, a pipe, a data line, etc., due to frequent movement, flexing, or rotation of the flexible line can cause portions of the flexible line to deform, break or otherwise fail, particularly at the area or point or interface at which the flexible line is coupled to a rigid connector or other rigid device, such as an electronics device or other assembly. In some examples, a flexible limiter or similar component can be coupled to or otherwise support the flexible line near such problem area or point in an attempt to reduce strain on the flexible line when being pulled, bent, or otherwise strained relative to the attached assembly. Oftentimes, such flexible limiters are inadequate to reduce such strain on the flexible line, and can therefore fail at preventing damage to the flexible line, which can result in the flexible line working improperly. This can have an undesirable effect on the operation of the assembly that the flexible line is coupled to, such as failure to effectively transfer electrical power an electronics assembly (in an example where the flexible line is a power cord).